


love sprout

by venusghost (bakunonist)



Series: one plus two [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ass Job?, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Tension, Wooseok Fucks Yohan’s Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakunonist/pseuds/venusghost
Summary: God, they’re kissing—finally kissing—and it’s the filthy, open mouth loose tongue sort of kiss where it’s no holds barred and anything goes.Wooseok feels that lingering fire from before, the irritation and the frustration and all the goddamn stress, burn away in a beautiful blaze, replaced with an insatiable hunger deep in his stomach.





	love sprout

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the nation’s couple, their number one and two

“Hey, Wooseok.”

“Yeah?” he replies, looking up at Jinhyuk.

“What d’ya think the ranks are gonna be like today?” Jinhyuk asks.

Wooseok bites his lip, humming quietly. He doesn’t really want to think about the rankings or the second eliminations. “I don’t know,” he decides eventually, leaning on Jinhyuk as they continue to walk around the dorm buildings. “It’s too early in the morning to think about this.”

Jinhyuk snorts, placing his arm around Wooseok’s waist to keep the smaller, sleepy boy upright. “And whose idea was it to take a morning walk?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“You seem pretty ready to sleep right now,” Jinhyuk points out.

Wooseok only rolls his eyes in response. They both know that they have to be on set in a little over two hours from now, but it doesn’t feel like it. The stars are covered by the clouds and the moon is only now giving way to the sun. Wooseok thinks it might be four, maybe five o’clock in the morning. If he was perhaps a bit more awake, he probably would have caught on to what Jinhyuk’s really trying to talk about—or rather, _ who _ he’s trying to talk about_. _

“C’mon, we’re gonna be mic’d soon. Last chance to discuss freely,” he offers. “Last chance to complain about—”

Groaning, Wooseok stops in his tracks, rubbing at his temples. “If you bring up his name, I swear to _ god_.”

“He’s not even that bad of a kid! He catches on really quickly and works just as hard as us, so I don’t—”

“Do you want me to say it?” Wooseok asks in annoyance. “Yohan will come in first again.”

“I mean, if you think so,” Jinhyuk says. “I personally think it’s gonna be you, but—”

Wooseok groans again, too tired for mind games. “Then why’d you even _ ask_?” He speeds up and walks past Jinhyuk, only for the other boy to pull on his arm from behind.

“Hey, Wooseok. I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “I just, I really don’t understand what you and Yohan have against each other. From my perspective, it just seems a little petty.”

Wooseok licks his lips; they feel rougher than usual. Wooseok doesn’t know why his throat feels dry all of a sudden as well. “I . . . I don’t know. Something about that kid just gets under my skin. There,” he grits out, teeth clenched. “We talked about it. Happy?”

Jinhyuk only chuckles under his breath. “Fine, fine. I’m happy. Just know that you two are gonna have to get along for the cameras in U Got It. It’s not like he’s getting eliminated today.”

Wooseok sighs. “If only.”

**X**

Wooseok is happy. He’s happy. He’s just ranked first in the second elimination. He’s in his first choice song for the concept evaluations. He has strong teammates. He’s center again. He and Jinhyuk both made it; they both ranked high.

He’s happy, and yet—

“Hyung, why do you look like you’re about to throw a fit in the practice room?”

_ Eye twitch._ Wooseok doesn’t get up from his place on the floor, continuing to stare at the ceiling, limbs splayed all over the place. “Yohan-ah, I am _ not _ about to—”

“Because, if you are, do you mind taking it into a different room? I don’t really feel like seeing that,” Yohan adds, his voice deceivingly innocent.

Wooseok glances over at Seungwoo, peacefully ignoring the exchange as he coaches Eunsang on his parts. It looks like even he’s given up on trying to mediate the fights between them. With a pained sigh, Wooseok tries to take the high road, not even dignifying Yohan’s provocation with a verbal response.

But Yohan just keeps _ going._ “It’s already enough having to deal with you when you’re in a _ good _ mood, so—”

Wooseok takes the bait, sitting upright to glare at Yohan. “You know, did it ever occur to you that _ you _ might be the cause of the fit I am _ about _ to throw?”

Yohan’s lips twitch slightly as he holds back a smile. Wooseok catches it. “But I didn’t even do anything, hyung?”

_ Eye twitch number two. _ Wooseok doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to strangle someone as much as he wants to right now. And really, there is some truth to Yohan’s statement. Yohan hadn’t exactly been doing anything in particular to annoy Wooseok, but his mere presence infuriates Wooseok for some reason. Even just being on the same team as Yohan gets under Wooseok’s skin in more ways than he could’ve ever imagined. Maybe Jinhyuk was right about him being unreasonably petty, after all.

Then Yohan stares right at him as he takes a drink from a water bottle, and at first, Wooseok’s too distracted by the swell of the boy’s Adam’s apple, by the beads of sweat dripping down Yohan’s neck to realize—

“Yohan-ah,” he begins calmly, “that’s my water bottle.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice!” Yohan says, not even trying to hide the lie. He then downs whatever was left in the plastic bottle, maintaining eye contact with Wooseok the entire time. “Sorry about that,” he drawls, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “_hyung_.”

Wooseok closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and exhales deeply. Jinhyuk’s gonna get an earful tonight.

**X**

“That kid is single-handedly ruining my life,” Wooseok announces, barging into Jinhyuk’s shared dorm room after practice.

“Who?” Dongpyo wonders, peeking out from under the covers.

“Yeah, who?” Yohan wonders from behind Wooseok.

Wooseok whips around, and—_wow. _

First thing Wooseok notices is that Yohan’s got nothing but grey sweatpants riding dangerously low on his hips, exposing his v-line and abs, and a towel hung around his neck. Second thing he notices is how _ close _ they’re standing, bodies mere inches away from each other. Yohan’s bare skin is close enough to touch, and once Wooseok realizes that, he stumbles back and loses his balance, nearly falling flat on his back if it weren’t for the arm that snaked around his waist last minute.

“Whoa, hyung, are you okay?” Yohan asks, startled.

Wooseok gulps, both thankful for Yohan’s quick reflexes and horrified at how their lower bodies are actually _ touching _ right now. His throat feels dry again, and he’s too distracted at how close their faces are right now, at how Yohan stares at him so _ deeply _ and so _ intensely_. Wooseok can only muster up the strength to nod, trying not to focus on the way Yohan’s stomach is slightly wet from the shower, trying not to think of _ other _ ways he could get Yohan wet there.

Fuck.

They stay like that for a couple seconds, only interrupted by a soft cough in the background. Wooseok thinks that might’ve been Dongpyo. _ God_, how humiliating.

Yohan lets go of him, stepping back like he’s just touched fire and barely made it out alive. He turns around to face the door instead of Wooseok and wraps his towel around his head, drying his hair. For just a second there, it looks like Yohan’s ears are _ red_.

Wooseok ignores the heat in his own cheeks and mumbles, “You got my shirt wet.”

“What, no _ thank you_?” Yohan grunts out awkwardly, still not facing the older boy. (Wooseok has to be careful, because a part of him finds Yohan _ cute _ right now. He buries that terrible, terrible thought deep inside of him.)

Wooseok sets aside his pride to mutter a quiet _ thanks _before turning away to locate Jinhyuk. Hoping that the fire dancing on his skin has calmed down, he walks over to Jinhyuk’s bed, but the fire begins to blaze when he sees that Jinhyuk is desperately holding back laughter, in tears as he practically wheezes silently all over the bed.

He promptly turns around, exiting the room without a single farewell.

**X**

The breaking point comes the night of the interim evaluation. Kwon Jaesung had stayed late to help their team with the choreo, and Wooseok was relieved that he was finally starting to get it. But something’s been itching at his skin since the eval, something he can’t quite get a grasp of. By midnight, it’s just him, Yohan, and Yunseong left in their practice room.

“Hey guys, uh, I think I’m gonna head out soon,” Yunseong says carefully. Wooseok can tell that he’s hesitant to leave the two of them alone together. “I think we’re in good shape. So, uh . . . do you two wanna come back with me?”

Wooseok answers for the both of them. “I think I’ll practice for a bit longer. Run through that part in the choreo a couple more times. You and Yohan can head back to the dorms. I’ll be fine.”

Yohan furrows his brows, staring at Wooseok thoughtfully before he says, “Nah. Yunseong, you can go back by yourself. I think I’ll stay back too.”

That tips Wooseok off. If he’s being honest Yohan’s probably doing the best out of all of them at the moment. _ So why does he want to stay even later? _ Wooseok wonders, thinking so hard it feels like he’s solving some sort of puzzle. He comes out of it without a coherent answer, so he just objects: “No, Yohan, you’ve been here for too long. You should get some sleep.”

“Aw, hyung. Are you trying to get rid of me?” Yohan asks.

“Yes. Please get out,” Wooseok answers bluntly.

Yunseong coughs, interrupting whatever Yohan was going to say next. “Uhm. I’ll be going now.”

“And so will Yohan,” Wooseok decides.

“Hey, no—I wanna rehearse more too,” Yohan argues.

“Then rehearse somewhere else.”

“What’s wrong with here?”

Wooseok doesn’t want to say his thoughts out loud. Wooseok doesn’t want to be the one to say _ because I’m here and I don’t want to practice alone with you because you’re distracting and_—

(It just feels dangerous. He doesn’t know why.)

“Just . . . ugh,” Wooseok groans, giving up too easily. “Fine. Just, please don’t be distracting.”

Yohan grins. “Promise.”

It takes three run throughs of U Got It for them to realize that Yunseong had already left.

It takes another three run throughs for Wooseok to begin to wonder why Yohan’s being so damn _ pleasant_. No instigations or name-calling or anything. Normally, Wooseok would try to start something by now, but at the moment he’s too worried about getting the choreo down to argue with Yohan.

_ But why isn’t Yohan . . . ? _

Yohan interrupts all his thoughts when he lifts the end of his shirt to his forehead to wipe away the sweat, giving Wooseok an eyeful of what he’d seen the other night, only this time, it’s sweat dripping down Yohan’s abs instead of water and Wooseok can feel his brain shut down.

“Hyung,” Yohan says once his shirt falls back into place, “I think we’re good for the night. It’s getting pretty late. We should head back.”

Wooseok drinks from his water bottle, pouting at how dry his mouth always seems to be when he’s around Yohan, before responding, “Uh, I think I’m gonna stay for a little longer. You should head back, though.”

Frowning, Yohan insists, “It’s almost one. We have to be at the training center at six tomorrow. We should go back to the dorms.”

“If you’re so adamant on leaving, you’re free to do so alone,” Wooseok sighs, not understanding why Yohan’s so insistent on leaving _ together_.

“If I leave you alone here, there’s no guarantee you’re not gonna spend the entire night trying to perfect the choreo. You need to get some sleep.”

“So?” Wooseok asks. “What’s it to you?”

Yohan only frowns deeper. “You’re my teammate.”

Wooseok wants to laugh. He’s too tired for the fire that begins to flare up underneath his skin. It’s a different sort of fire than that blaze he experienced in Yohan and Jinhyuk’s room. It’s a fire that lingers under his skin, quietly tickling at his nerves until he’s pushed to the edge, until he’s pushed to the limits by the frustration that’s been building ever since the interim eval. “I’m the _ competition_, Yohan-ah.”

And that’s when Yohan places a hand on Wooseok’s shoulder, still frowning so earnestly that Wooseok wonders what the hell’s gotten into him. “That doesn’t matter to me. I want you to do well, and you need to sleep to do well.”

Reasonably, Wooseok knows that this isn’t that out of the norm. Yohan is _ nice_. He knows that, Jinhyuk knows that, all the trainees and trainers know that—hell, all of Korea knows that Yohan is _ nice_. But he and Yohan aren’t nice to each other; they haven’t been ever since the day they met. It’s . . . it’s their _ thing _ and Wooseok isn’t afraid to admit it.

“Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?” Wooseok questions, confused by everything that’s happened tonight, confused at how Yohan is still here—still in the practice room with Wooseok even though they both know he doesn’t need the extra practice.

Yohan takes his hand off of Wooseok’s shoulder to rub at the back of his neck, embarrassed. After quite some silence, Yohan breaks, realizing that Wooseok won’t let it go, “Well, you see,” he starts quietly, “you seemed really stressed after, you know, we got scolded at the check-in. I had a feeling you’d feel the need to overwork yourself, or something.”

Wooseok feels like he’s in an alternate universe. He doesn’t really know how to respond to that (—he doesn’t really want to think about what Yohan just said, either—) so he just walks over to the stereo to play the music one more time.

Yohan tugs on his wrist, exclaiming, “Hyung, I—”

“I’m not leaving,” Wooseok stubbornly persists, shaking Yohan’s grip off his arm.

So Yohan goes to the stereo, turning it off himself.

“Hey—!” Wooseok objects, going to the sound system, only for Yohan to block it with his body.

“We’ve both been here for _ hours _ now,” Yohan remarks. Their proximity to one another reminds Wooseok of the other night, but this time, Yohan actually seems angry with him, and he can feel his own anger start to build up as well. “I will drag you back to the dorm if you try to practice any more.”

“Mind your own damn business, Yohan-ah,” Wooseok grits out, stepping even closer to Yohan’s body, toes almost touching. He’s thankful that Yohan isn’t as tall as Jinhyuk, because he doesn’t have to angle his head up nearly as much as he has to with Jinhyuk. But despite the difference in height, Wooseok can feel Yohan breathing on his skin with how close they are. Close enough to just lean in and—

“Are you so _ desperate _ to keep first place that you’ll work yourself to death, hyung?” Yohan bites out, tilting his head down so that he can look right into Wooseok’s eyes. “Afraid I’m gonna take it back?”

“Oh, you fucking wish,” Wooseok whispers, taking a fistful of Yohan’s shirt, tugging down on the collar until Yohan’s mouth meets his and then they’re kissing. God, they’re kissing—finally kissing—and it’s the filthy, open mouth loose tongue sort of kiss where it’s no holds barred and anything goes.

Wooseok feels that lingering fire from before, the irritation and the frustration and all the goddamn stress, burn away in a beautiful blaze, replaced with an insatiable hunger deep in his stomach.

Yohan grips at Wooseok’s hips so hard that he’s sure it’s gonna leave bruises, manhandling him away from the stereo and pushing him against the mirror. Wooseok gasps at the sudden force, letting his mouth drop wide enough for Yohan to bite not so softly at his lower lip. The makeup artists are gonna kill him if his lip is cut tomorrow morning.

Wooseok decides to have a little payback of his own, placing his own hands on Yohan’s waist, digging his fingers hard enough to _ definitely _ bruise as he switches their positions, shoving his knee between Yohan’s legs and swallowing the little yelp Yohan lets out in surprise with another kiss. He grinds forward, slipping his fingertips underneath Yohan’s shirt—feeling at the dips by his hip bones as he presses his thigh to Yohan’s crotch, chuckling when he realizes that Yohan is _ hard. _

His laughter goes away when he realizes how _ big _ Yohan is.

Wooseok feels his mouth go dry again, except this time he knows why. “God,” he groans, “you, you’re so . . . ”

Yohan smiles, panting into Wooseok’s mouth. “Hot? Sexy?”

“_Infuriating_,” Wooseok answers, rutting his own erection against Yohan’s upper thigh. “Stupidly hung. Annoying.”

Yohan gasps quietly when Wooseok grinds a little rougher, brings their bodies a little closer. The sweatpants Yohan’s wearing really does nothing to mask his hardness, and Wooseok starts to go lightheaded with pleasure. He thinks he could get addicted to this.

Addicted to Yohan’s eager style of kissing, addicted to the way Yohan can’t keep himself quiet, addicted to how easy it is to slip his tongue inside Yohan’s mouth and grind his hips forward. He hates how _ hot _ this is, hates how heated the air between them is, because his mind is gonna go dizzy if they keep going like this, keep kissing like they don’t even need to _ breathe_.

“Hyung,” Yohan mumbles.

Wooseok pulls back a little, panting heavily. There’s a line of spit connecting their mouths and it should be gross, should be absolutely disgusting, but right now? Right now it makes Wooseok lean back in for another bruising kiss, wet and messy and Wooseok can tell Yohan likes it too.

“Y-yeah?” Wooseok utters distractedly. He almost doesn’t notice when Yohan dips his fingertips beneath his sweatpants.

“Can I—?”

Wooseok doesn’t know what exactly compels him to nod his head. He looks down to see that Yohan’s hands are shaking as they pull down his sweatpants, and the corners of Wooseok’s lips curl upward slightly, even if he’ll never admit it.

“Don’t be nervous, Yohan-ah,” Wooseok teases, voice rough from how much they’ve kissed, leaning forward to place his lips right on Yohan’s neck, mouth closing around his Adam’s apple before moving wetly down to his collarbone.

“I’m not _ nervous_,” Yohan insists, his voice trembling as he pulls Wooseok’s sweatpants down to the floor. Once Wooseok has kicked them aside, he shoves Yohan’s pants down, lacking any of the hesitance Yohan had.

He doesn’t know exactly where this confidence is coming from . . . maybe it’s the lack of oxygen and the overabundance of kissing. But what he does know is that Yohan so terribly cute as he clumsily steps out of his sweatpants, tossing them aside to where Wooseok’s sweatpants are. He tries to ignore the loud panging of his heart when Yohan smiles down at him, like it’s such a feat that they’ve made it to just their boxers, frotting against each other in a practice room. And that’s when Wooseok realizes that _ oh, Yohan is really cute._

It’s dangerous, and Wooseok knows it, but he can’t help himself from tugging Yohan down for another kiss. Then another. And another.

They don’t go back to the dorms until a little past two in the morning, boxers soiled and cheeks set ablaze. Wooseok wonders how he’s gonna explain this one to Jinhyuk.

**X**

“Whoa, you alright?” Jinhyuk asks the next morning when Wooseok takes a seat next to him at breakfast, fifteen minutes until the cafeteria closes, barely any food on his plate. “You’re never this late. You’re the last one here.”

Wooseok flops his body against Jinhyuk’s side, groaning a pained _ no, Jinhyuk, I’m not alright _ as he buries his head in Jinhyuk’s shoulder.

Jinhyuk stays quiet for a couple of seconds, sipping on a carton of strawberry milk before he asks rather bluntly, “Does it have anything to do with how Yohan woke everyone up trying to sneak into our room last night?”

The chatter around them fills in the silence. All thirty one of the trainees are here, some of them even looking as exhausted as Wooseok.

The boy ignores Jinhyuk’s question, instead responding, “I didn’t sleep last night.”

Jinhyuk blinks twice, then asks, “Does it have anything to do with how Yohan—”

Wooseok scrunches up his face, unconsciously glancing around the room for Yohan, grimacing when he sees that Yohan’s sitting with Eunsang and Junho at a table adjacent to theirs. He then looks back to Jinhyuk who’s staring at him expectedly. God, it feels like Jinhyuk _ knows._

“Drop it,” Wooseok demands.

“You’re not saying no,” Jinhyuk singsongs, grinning that big, stupid smile of his. Wooseok wants to punch that smile off his face. “C’mon! We promised no secrets between us during Produce.”

Wooseok glowers a little bit, remembering that yes, they did in fact promise that. He knows that he’ll never be able to keep this secret from Jinhyuk, anyways, so he might as well get it out of the way. Maybe confessing will ease some of the guilt, some of the regret, from his brain.

“Fine,” he grits out. “Just remember that _ you’re _the one who asked.”

Jinhyuk only grins wider. “Don’t spare any details!”

Wooseok takes a deep breath, leaning in close to whisper in Jinhyuk’s ear. _ Here goes. _ “Me and Yohan got into a fight in the practice room after everyone had left. Then we had sex.” Jinhyuk is silent. Jinhyuk blinks a couple times, the smile dropping from his lips as his jaw drops. Wooseok cringes, but he continues after realizing he’s literally stunned Jinhyuk into silence. “But, not like, penetrative sex. We didn’t have condoms or lube, obviously. We just rutted against each other by the mirrors. He got me off with his hand at the end.”

It must have been at least a full minute of painful silence. Wooseok’s mind is racing, heartbeat quickening the longer Jinhyuk stays quiet, unmoving. _ Is Jinhyuk gonna get mad at me? Would he lecture me in front of everyone? _ Wooseok panics, thinking about all of the possibilities. He shouldn’t have told Jinhyuk. He doesn’t want to have a falling out with his closest friend during the run of Produce. It’s not like he’s never talked to Jinhyuk about things like this, but Wooseok’s also never had sex with another idol before—or, well, another _ trainee _ before. Wooseok doesn’t think he’s ever done something so _ stupid _ before.

Fuck.

_ I’m really fucked_, Wooseok thinks. _ Jinhyuk’s never going to speak to me again, UP10TION is doomed— _

But suddenly, Jinhyuk breaks the silence and ends Wooseok’s panic with a loud, _ loud _outburst of laughter.

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHA,” Jinhyuk roars, his entire body convulsing with laughter, collapsing and falling out of his chair with a loud crash, _ but he keeps laughing. “_You—” Jinhyuk’s interrupted by his own laughter, so he only points at Wooseok obnoxiously, wiping at his tears with his other hand. Wooseok just watches as Jinhyuk continues to laugh, slapping the floor like he’s just heard the funniest joke in the entire universe.

And at this point, the entire cafeteria’s gone quiet, save for Jinhyuk, watching in both confusion and amusement, wondering at the hell happened.

“Wooseok, you—” Jinhyuk can’t even seem to get it out, laughing even louder. He moves his target away from Wooseok and begins to point at _ Yohan _ now. “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You—”

Yohan’s eyes go wide, blinking in confusion as his lips part into a wide O. He brings a finger to point at his own chest. “Me?”

“Wooseok, I love you dearly, but—BAHAHAH!”

Jinhyuk rolls over, beginning to calm down from his laughing fit, wheezing all over the floor.

Wooseok is _ certain _ that he’s bright red right now—Love Shot outfit red—and he very, very much wants to murder Jinhyuk. He considers the pros and cons of taking a hit at Jinhyuk right now. Pros: Jinhyuk really, really deserves it. Cons: he will most likely get kicked out of Produce.

For a second there, he thinks it’s almost worth it.

But instead, Wooseok only balls up a fist, crouches down and puts Jinhyuk into tight headlock.

“Wh—Wooseok!” Jinhyuk gasps, his laughter beginning to bubble up again. “I’m not Hwanhee!”

“But you’re being a little shit,” Wooseok hisses out, “you fucking bas—”

“Uh . . . hyung?” Wooseok hears from above them. He looks up to see Yohan standing right by where he and Jinhyuk are puddled on the floor, awkwardly rubbing the side of his neck. “Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt,” he says, cheeks tinted a soft pink. “Can I borrow Wooseok-hyung before breakfast ends? Just for a few minutes.”

Jinhyuk grins suggestively, winking at Yohan, “Oh you can borrow him for as long as you want.”

It takes all the self-control Wooseok has to not choke him out, to let go of him and follow Yohan out into the hallway, Jinhyuk’s laughter roaring in the background.

Once they’ve made sure they found a quiet spot, away from any other trainees or staff members or cameras, they both sit against the wall, shoulders touching in an odd display of intimacy.

“So . . . ” Yohan starts.

“So . . . ” Wooseok repeats.

They speak without looking at each other.

“You told Jinhyuk?”

Wooseok grimaces. “Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I don’t like keeping things from him. He always finds out eventually, somehow. He’s annoying. And obnoxious.”

“No, it’s fine,” Yohan chuckles under his breath. “It’s fine as long as no one else finds out. My entire room thinks something’s up between us though. This morning, Seungwoo-hyung was giving me shit for waking everyone up last night. I think they think we got into a fight.”

“I mean . . . we kinda did,” Wooseok admits.

“Yeah . . . ” Yohan agrees. He brings a hand up to his face to mask his blush, facing away from Wooseok, but the older boy sees it all. “Hey, hyung . . . I’m sorry for yelling at you, last night. I just didn’t want you to push yourself too much. I knew you felt guilty for the eval yesterday.”

“It’s fine,” Wooseok says hesitantly. “You were right, about me pushing myself too far. I’m sorry for being so stubborn too.”

Yohan chuckles. “Promise you won’t try and practice yourself to death again?”

Wooseok sighs, finding himself grinning without realizing it. He turns his head to look directly at Yohan for the first time since they sat down. Yohan’s cheeks are still pink, but he’s got this look of determination in his eyes, and Wooseok hates the way his heart feels like it’s about to leap out of his throat, panging loudly against his ribcage in stupid arrythmias. Yohan’s face is close, lips mere inches away from Wooseok’s own—just like last night—and Wooseok shivers as he relives it all. Relives the way Yohan’s body went weak when he came, his cock pressed against Wooseok’s thigh, his back pressed against the mirrors. Relives the way Yohan shoved a clumsy hand down Wooseok’s boxers, roughly jerking the older boy off until he came all over Yohan’s hand, cum dripping from his fingers. Relives the way they made out for what felt like _ ages _ after, lazily kissing, slumped against the mirrors.

Leaning in until their lips are just barely _ not touching_, Wooseok whispers, “Hm, well, if I’m gonna defend first place, I can’t let you out do me, can I?”

Scoffing, Yohan pulls away, resting his back fully against the wall, running a hand through his bangs. “Try me,” he mumbles, gazing at Wooseok out of the corner of his eye. Wooseok doesn’t miss the upward quirk of his lips or the redness of his ears.

They don’t end up talking about . . . about _ that_, but Wooseok thinks that’s for the best.

Maybe another time.

**X**

However, a consequence of _ not talking about it _ is that Wooseok doesn’t exactly know where he and Yohan stand now. One thing he does know, however, is that Yohan’s gone back to being an annoying piece of shit, no longer concerned with Wooseok’s wellbeing as he tests the limits of Wooseok’s mental stability and his self-control.

During their break, Yohan, Junho, Eunsang, and Yunseong play some stupid game called _ Odds Are _ over in a circle by the corner, loud and obnoxious. Seungwoo had left to go help Dongpyo with his lines a little over an hour ago, and all hell has broken loose since.

Wooseok can hear Eunsang in the corner say, “Hey, Yohan-hyung. Odds are you take off your shirt, one to six.” Then he hears a loud, high-pitched giggle that he _ knows _ is Yohan’s.

“Fine,” Yohan says, “ready?”

He and Eunsang say in unison, “One, two, three—_one_.”

“Ah, fuck!” Yohan exclaims.

Wooseok isn’t exactly sure how the game works, but he thinks that Yohan’s lost and has to do the dare, because suddenly he’s pulling his shirt off his torso and covering his chest with both of his arms. He’s giggling stupidly, yelling at Eunsang for the dare and slapping Junho for laughing at him, and Wooseok feels like his ribcage is about to shatter with the intensity of his heartbeat.

And for some reason, Yohan looks up, looks away from their little circle, and happens to meet Wooseok’s gaze. Caught staring at Yohan half-naked, Wooseok immediately looks away, eyes flickering to the ground as his cheeks burn. _ How humiliating. _ Out of curiosity, he lets his eyes wander back to the boy and he swallows dryly when he sees that Yohan is still staring at him. Yohan looks just as embarrassed as Wooseok, but he keeps staring. And at some point, Yohan stops hiding his chest with his arms, letting Wooseok see _ everything _ he’s been dying to see again since that awkward night in the dorm.

Wooseok lets his mind wander, licking his lips unconsciously when he thinks about cum pooling in the dips of Yohan’s abs, when he thinks about how _ big _ Yohan felt last night, pressed against his thigh. He decides that he wants to hear Yohan’s little whines again, decides that he wants to swallow all his whimpers one more time. God, Wooseok wants to _ devour _ him.

He’s disturbed from his thoughts and his unintended staring match with Yohan by a loud cough. He looks up to the side to see Seungwoo glaring at him, then glaring at the kids in the corner. With a slow exhale through his mouth, Seungwoo closes his eyes and grimaces. “Yohan. Please put your shirt back on. And Wooseok. Please stop staring at Yohan.”

Eunsang, Junho, and Yunseong explode into a supernova of giggles, and Wooseok has never wanted to die more.

**X**

Wooseok has never disliked Seungwoo. In fact, over the course of Produce, he’s actually come to quite like him as a person, to trust him as a leader, and to admire him as a performer. Even before Produce, he’s always thought good things about Seungwoo and VICTON. But now? Now Seungwoo’s made his way to Wooseok’s shit list, right there tied with Jinhyuk after the scene he caused at breakfast, because it seems that Seungwoo had told Jinhyuk about the staring, and Jinhyuk doesn’t look like he’ll let it go any time soon.

“Damn, you’ve really got the hots for him,” Jinhyuk teases, poking at Wooseok’s stomach.

“Shut up,” Wooseok hisses, pulling the covers over his head. “I came here to take a nap.”

“This is _ my _ bed, Wooseok,” Jinhyuk points out.

Wooseok peeks his head out of the covers to glare at Jinhyuk. “Seungyoun is too fucking loud,” he groans, “just like _ Seungwoo-hyung,_ apparently. I cannot believe he told you.”

Jinhyuk laughs so loud that Wooseok truly considers going back to his own room, but then he remembers the last time he tried to nap in the same room as Cho Seungyoun in the middle of the day. Wooseok shivers at the memory.

“Man, I never expected this. I mean, I guess I should have, given how many times I’ve caught you staring at him when you think no one’s looking, and those were times he had his shirt _ on_.”

“I don’t _ stare._”

“Oh, yes you do. If it makes you feel any better, he stares at you when you’re not looking too,” Jinhyuk reveals. Wooseok blushes at the thought of it, but he convinces himself that Jinhyuk’s just making it all up. “He probably has a crush on you. Oh hey! It all makes sense now! That’s why you two are always trying to get a rise out of each other. Damn,” Jinhyuk sighs, “you guys really got me convinced that you hated each other for a while there.”

“We _ do _ hate each other,” Wooseok insists.

“Keep telling yourself that. I too would totally have illicit sex with someone I deeply hate. Me too, Wooseok,” Jinhyuk deadpans.

Wooseok bites his lip, reluctantly admitting, “Well, he is _ hot_.”

“Who’s hot?” a familiar voice asks by the door.

Wooseok buries himself in the covers and curses Jinhyuk and Seungwoo and all of U Got It team, wondering why Yohan seems to have a penchant for entering the room at the worst moments possible. He prays that Jinhyuk’s not gonna outright _ say_—

“You, according to Wooseok over h—”

Wooseok kicks Jinhyuk out of the bed, curling himself up into a ball of embarrassment, hoping that Jinhyuk and Yohan will leave him alone.

“Ouch,” Jinhyuk groans. Wooseok can’t see him, but he hopes that Jinhyuk’s broken a bone or something. “What was that for?”

Wooseok throws the covers off himself in anger, looking down to where Jinhyuk’s fallen on the floor. “_Breathing_.”

Yohan laughs nervously from the side. Wooseok sneaks a glance over to him, and he’s thankful that Yohan’s wearing a shirt this time. He doesn’t think he could make it out alive from a room with a shirtless Yohan and Lee Jinhyuk. “Oh, hey, Wooseok-hyung,” Yohan says, giving him that boyish smile the nation has seemed to fall in love with. Wooseok can see why. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to sleep,” Wooseok grumbles. “My room is filled with idiots.”

“Seungyoun and Hangyul?” Yohan asks.

Wooseok chuckles, “Dohyon too.”

“Speaking of those idiots,” Jinhyuk says, getting up from the floor suddenly, “I think I’m gonna go join them. Have fun _ napping_, Wooseok!” Jinhyuk finishes up with an obscene wink and leaves the room right as Wooseok yells, “Wait, Jinhyuk, no—”

Wooseok cringes, realizing that Jinhyuk has not only left them in the room alone together, but that he also locked the door behind him. _ Nothing’s gonna happen. Fuck Jinhyuk, _Wooseok tells himself. _ Last night was a mistake. Nothing is going to happen. _

And, well . . . ?

Barely ten minutes pass before Wooseok finally pulls Yohan into the bed with him, tugging the boy’s shirt off in a heated frenzy. Yohan is just as eager as him, shoving Wooseok’s sweatpants down to his ankles, and it feels like a race to get each other naked. (Yohan wins first, pulling off all of Wooseok’s clothes stupidly quick.)

Wooseok is already on top of Yohan, so it’s easy for him to maneuver himself to the end of the bed, positioning himself so that his mouth has easy access to Yohan’s stomach. He runs his tongue down the muscle, smiling when Yohan writhes at the wet contact. Once he reaches the boy’s hip bones, dangerously close to the waistband of his briefs, Wooseok decides to suck a hickey into the skin, right beside the barely-there bruises from last night.

“Hyung, _ ahh—_” Yohan moans softly.

“Yeah, Yohan-ah?” Wooseok mumbles, mouth pressing wet kisses all over Yohan’s skin.

“Fuck,” he whimpers quietly. “Can you, _ god, _can you—hngh.”

Wooseok smiles, the power he has over Yohan going to his head. “Can I what, Yohan-ah?”

“_Touch me,” _Yohan grits out, a little dazed. Wooseok can see how hard Yohan is underneath his sweatpants, and his mouth waters at the prospect of finally _ feeling _ him on his tongue. “Please?”

Wooseok groans, lightheaded at how _ hot _ Yohan can be sometimes. He kind of wants to tease Yohan a little more, but Wooseok is impatient. He’s spent the better part of the day imagining what it’d be like to ruin Yohan, to fuck him up in the best of ways, and all hell be _ damned _ if he’s not going to do it all now. It’s risky and it’s definitely stupid, but the door’s locked and the cameras are off and Wooseok finds that he doesn’t really give a damn anymore.

He pulls off Yohan’s briefs and sweatpants all in one go, throwing them aside to the floor, and Wooseok can’t help the low moan that escapes his mouth when he’s finally faced with Yohan’s cock. “Yeah,” he breathes out, wrapping his hand around Yohan. His mind gets clouded when he realizes that he can barely fit Yohan in his palm. “Yeah, I can touch you.”

Yohan outright _ whimpers _ when Wooseok takes the tip with his mouth, his tongue hot as it sucks at the head. Wooseok feels his own erection, heavy against his thigh, and groans when it rubs against the sheets. Swirling his tongue around burning tip, Wooseok relaxes his jaw and bobs his head up and down, tasting the precum that leaks from Yohan’s cock.

“Hyung,” Yohan moans, “fuck, _ fuck_. More.”

Wooseok takes him deeper, his fingers rubbing at Yohan’s inner thighs. He notices that Yohan seems to writhe and whine like crazy whenever he’s touched there, and it occurs to Wooseok that he’s probably sensitive there. Pulling off, Wooseok recovers his breath, his mouth aching a bit from how slack he had to keep his jaw, and goes to sit on Yohan’s thighs.

“Wh—? Why’d you stop?” Yohan gasps, chest rising and falling rapidly. Cute.

“Hey, Yohan-ah, one day I’m gonna fuck your thighs,” Wooseok promises breathlessly, moaning when his cock happens to touch Yohan’s by accident. He goes with it, taking both their cocks in both his hands and grinding forward.

Yohan’s hips buck wildly, clumsily fucking into Wooseok’s hand. “Why, ngh, why not now?”

“No, ah,” Wooseok pants, groaning as he starts to lose control too. “No lube, hnn—”

“Ugh, f-fine,” Yohan concedes. “One day.”

“Yeah, one day,” Wooseok repeats, not realizing the implications of what he’s just promised.

Wooseok is definitely addicted.

“Hyung, I think I’m close.”

“Me too,” Wooseok sighs, leaning down to press his lips to Yohan’s for the first time since that time in the practice room. Yohan kisses like there’s a fire in his belly and Wooseok will gladly consume that blaze. They kiss without breathing and there’s something stupidly hot about the dizziness Wooseok is feeling right now, something stupidly hot about how heavy Yohan feels in his palm. Yohan slips his tongue into Wooseok’s mouth and Wooseok’s thrusts get rougher, his grip around them both gets tighter.

Yohan gets louder as he gets closer, moans pouring out of his lips only to be swallowed whole by Wooseok. His cock twitches as he spills into Wooseok’s hand, whining as Wooseok only gets more reckless with his thrusts, pumping himself to finish and Yohan to slight overstimulation.

Once he’s come, Wooseok _ swears _ that he feels absolutely electric. He and Yohan ride out the euphoria high together, panting against each other’s lips, sloppily making out. They ignore both the sticky pool that’s accumulated on Yohan’s stomach and the cum that drips from Wooseok’s fingers—breathing heavily and breathing quietly. Wooseok rests his forehead against Yohan’s shoulder, closing his eyes as his heartbeat is lulled by the slow rise and fall of Yohan’s chest.

Dinner is in less than thirty minutes, and Wooseok knows that now isn’t exactly the best time to fall asleep—naked, on top of Yohan, cum drying between their stomachs—but he’s tempted. He feels gross, sweaty and sticky and he definitely needs to shower soon, but it also feels kind of _ good,_ lying on top of Yohan like this. During this quiet come down, Yohan plays with Wooseok’s hair, and it’s weirdly nice. Weird, but nice. Wooseok thinks he likes this.

Whatever this is between him and Yohan, Wooseok thinks he might like it.

(And once he has that horrible realization, he puts the thought aside and hopes that it’s just the sleepy, post-orgasmic haze speaking. But the idea has been planted, and it’ll sprout and bloom whether Wooseok likes it or not.)

“Oh—fuck,” he hears Yohan murmur, ruining the peaceful, oddly domestic after-sex atmosphere.

“Hm?” Wooseok sounds, opening his eyes.

Yohan grimaces, looking down at Wooseok with an awkward smile.

“We just had sex in Jinhyuk’s bed.”

Wooseok blinks once, then blinks twice, then blinks one more time, and erupts into laughter, muffling his giggles into Yohan’s shoulder. He thinks he might be crying at how good this is. Yohan follows suit, laughs escaping out into the air.

Later, at dinner, Wooseok walks over to his and Jinhyuk’s usual table. He sees that Seungyoun and Seungwoo are sitting with Jinhyuk too, but he’s still in some post-orgasmic high, confident enough to not really care about who hears this. Adrenaline burns through his body like wildfire when he leans over to whisper in Jinhyuk’s ear: “We did it on your bed.”

“You _ what—_?”

**X**

The “one day” Yohan and Wooseok had promised each other way comes sooner than they had thought. It’s their last break before they film the finale, and all of Yohan’s roommates have plans for the day. Wooseok’s thankful that they chose to leave around daybreak in order to maximize their day off, because Wooseok shows up to Yohan’s room a few minutes past eight in the morning and no one else is there.

He doesn’t think he would survive if Jinhyuk found out what he and Yohan are planning to do today. Hell, he probably wouldn’t make it out alive if _ any _ of the room’s inhabitants knew what they were planning to do.

They both agreed that today was the best day for it, since it was clear how terrible the next two days—and presumably the following weeks—would be. So the sooner they relieve their stress, the better, right? However, that logic seems to completely fail when Wooseok actually considers the stress that’s been building up in his gut all morning.

“Took you a while to get ready, huh?” Yohan taunts once he sees Wooseok.

Wooseok scoffs, easily falling into his and Yohan’s usual dynamic. For some reason, he feels the anxiety relax into a quiet flame, flickering slightly. “It takes effort to look like this,” he retorts dryly, half joking, half not.

Yohan looks him dead in the eyes when he says, “Really? Because that’s what I look like on a bad day.”

Resisting the urge to force Yohan into a headlock, Wooseok merely takes off his sunglasses and lets out a loud sigh. “Let’s just get going, Yohan-ah. Bring a mask and something baggy.”

Snorting, Yohan grabs a hoodie and a small bag from his bed. “Okay, Wooshin-sunbaenim.”

_ Deep breaths, deep breaths, _ Wooseok tells himself, shoving Yohan out the door. “C’mon, I don’t wanna get caught. Hurry up.”

“Fine, fine, I’m going! Hyung, you were the one who was late! Stop pushing—!”

It’s mostly quiet between them the entire ride to the city, some quips here and there _ (Hyung, I really doubt anyone’s gonna recognize us . . . Yohan-ah, it’s better to be safe than sorry . . . Hyung that was my subtle way of telling you that I think you look stupid right now. It’s cloudy outside. You don’t need to wear sunglasses), _ but it’s peaceful, and Wooseok decides that he doesn’t really mind Yohan’s company after all.

“I feel stupid,” Yohan grumbles once they’ve made it inside the convenience store.

“Maybe because you are,” says Wooseok, leading Yohan into right aisle.

“Wow, good one,” Yohan deadpans.

Wooseok rolls his eyes. “C’mon. Just pick whatever size condoms fit you,” he mumbles, trying to hide the burn in his cheeks as he turns away. “I’ll go get the lube.” He hears Yohan cough from behind him, trying to ease the uncomfortable situation a little bit.

Once they’re done, they walk out of the store trying to pass off their purchases as groceries.

“So . . . ” Wooseok begins, not looking at Yohan.

“So . . . ” Yohan says. (Wooseok gets déjà vu.)

“Wanna get to the motel?”

“Yes please,” Yohan agrees quickly.

**X**

“That was a stupid fake name you gave the lady at the front,” Wooseok hisses once they enter their room.

Yohan tilts his head like it’s nothing’s out of the ordinary. “Hey, what’s wrong with Kang Daniel?”

Flopping onto the bed, Wooseok removes his sunglasses and his hoodie. “Have I ever told you that I think you’re a dumbass?”

“No, please tell me more,” Yohan says with a soft laugh, grinning stupidly as he jumps onto the bed, caging Wooseok in with his thighs.

A beat passes as Wooseok takes it all in, takes in the sight of Yohan, this big oversized puppy, on top of him. Another beat passes while Wooseok brings both of his arms up to hang loosely around Yohan’s neck. He returns Yohan’s stupid grin with a dumb smile of his own, the anxiety in his stomach burning away until all that’s left is that same damn hunger from the very first time they made out.

All it takes is a soft tug for Yohan to melt into a bruising kiss, lips crashing together. And as they kiss, the older boy wonders why Yohan is _ smiling _ (—Wooseok doesn’t realize that he’s smiling, too, but it doesn’t really matter, because Yohan sees it and only kisses him deeper).

Yohan pulls away to remove his jacket and his shirt, and Wooseok does the same.

“Hurry up, hyung,” Yohan says, nudging Wooseok’s thigh.

“You’re _ eager_,” Wooseok comments after he’s finally got his shirt off, heart beating a little louder once he realizes that he’s actually having fun right now. He sits up and pushes the younger boy forward so that Yohan’s the one on his back.

And then Yohan grins real big, the skin around his eyes crinkling prettily, and confesses, “Well, I guess I’m just excited for you to make good on your promise.”

“What promi—_oh._”

Wooseok moans with the realization, letting his body fall into Yohan’s as they make out headily.

Lacking any delicacy, Wooseok impatiently jerks Yohan’s underwear and jeans down. When he sees Yohan’s cock, Wooseok’s jaw aches just at the memory of having Yohan in his mouth and he’s tempted—he’s really tempted, thinking about how heavy Yohan’s cock felt on his tongue, how hot it is when Yohan’s so overwhelmed that he can’t steady his hips—but he stays focused and removes the rest of Yohan’s clothes and his own.

Wooseok sits back to grab the lube bottle at the end of the bed, and when he brings his focus back to Yohan, he can’t help but think about how _ adorable _ the boy is—just lying there all cute and looking all happy—as he waits for Wooseok to return.

As he pries Yohan’s thighs apart, he feels first hand exactly how muscled Yohan is down there (—he feels his own cock start to fill up, hot against his thigh). So he gently presses his thumbs into Yohan’s inner thighs, rubbing at the skin experimentally. And when Yohan whimpers quietly at the touch, Wooseok suddenly remembers that Yohan’s sensitive right there. Power surges to Wooseok’s head as he aches to learn every weakness of Yohan’s and commit it all to memory.

“Ah, hyung,” Yohan hums softly, hips lifting off the bed ever so slightly, seeking Wooseok’s touch again. His eyelashes flutter and he starts to pout when he speaks, “Aren’t you gonna do it?”

Wooseok’s heads in the goddamn clouds; nothing he could ever want stands a chance against Yohan, and he’s only now beginning to come to terms with that fact.

And the thing is? Yohan is right here, and he’s oh so _ willing_.

Wooseok uncaps the lube bottle, pouring an unnecessary amount of liquid onto his hand before slathering it against Yohan’s inner thighs in one go. (The lube is cold and Wooseok is curious to see what Yohan will do.) Yohan squirms helplessly at the sudden temperature change, writhing away from Wooseok’s touch with a half-hearted whine of _hyung, stop_. Even after smearing the lube all over the insides of Yohan’s thighs, Wooseok discovers his hands are still plenty slick—

So he decides to get Yohan’s cock wet too. He presses his own cock to Yohan’s, shuddering at the contact, and jerks them both off with lazy pumps. Breathy objections start to escape Yohan’s mouth—something like _ nooo, hyung, I won’t, I won’t last if you keep going that—_so Wooseok decides only torture the younger boy for a couple more seconds, pulling away with a soft groan, leaving Yohan’s arousal hot against his thigh.

Yohan doesn’t have enough time to complain, because before he can even register it, Wooseok is lifting his thighs up off the bed and forcing them together. The younger boy, gasping at the way the wetness makes his thighs start to slip and slide when they rub up against each other, is too distracted to pay attention to what Wooseok says next. Yohan only notices that Wooseok had even said anything once he feels a hand wrap his cock, a thumb smearing his precum all around the head.

Wooseok smiles once he sees Yohan’s head jerk up, finally focusing back on him. The older boy repeats, “I said, keep your legs together, alright?”

“Y-yeah, I can do that,” Yohan answers, wrapping his arms around the back of his knees.

_ God,_ Wooseok thinks, his mouth drying up at the display of obedience. _ I’ll never be the same after this, huh? _ Wooseok is certain that this image has been burned into the back of his head, certain that he’ll never be able to jerk off again without thinking of Yohan, without thinking of Yohan giving himself up like this, giving up his body so _ easily _ for Wooseok.

As soon as Wooseok fits the head of his cock between Yohan’s thighs, he loses any modicum of restraint he thought he had, thrusting all the way in. His breath starts to get shaky when his cock rubs against Yohan’s balls, and all he can think about right now is how _ good _ the younger boy sounds, trying to hold his moans back and failing oh so miserably. He glances over and he sees that Yohan is pressing his face to the pillow, trying to quiet himself down, but the boy’s jaw keeps going slack, letting obscene moans slip out in rhythm with his thrusts.

_ You’re cute, _ Wooseok finds himself thinking. He doesn’t realize that he’s actually said it out loud until he sees that Yohan’s gawking at him, his cheeks impossibly pink and his hair all disheveled from squirming against the pillow too much.

“Ah, _ ahh_,” Yohan gasps. If Wooseok looks real close, he can see that Yohan’s drooling messily all over the white pillow, tongue slipping out occasionally. And if Wooseok looks even closer, he can see how totally _ gone _ Yohan is, how blown his pupils are, how _ wet _ his cock is. “You can’t jus’ _ say _ that.”

Wooseok feels like he’s going out of goddamn mind; Yohan’s driving him fucking crazy and the boy doesn’t even know it, doesn’t even know how _ hot _ it is that his words are getting all slurred, that his voice is getting all rough and raspy. Wooseok’s body acts before his mind catches up: he spreads Yohan’s thighs apart so that he has easy access to make out with him once more.

Yohan gasps into the kiss, whining breathlessly and visibly shivering. Deciding to indulge the boy, Wooseok positions his body such that his ass sits right on top of Yohan’s cock. Whenever he grinds forward, Yohan’s cock rubs between the cleft of Wooseok’s ass, and Yohan outright _ whimpers_, not knowing what to do with himself.

The fat head of Yohan’s cock slips past his perineum and rubs against Wooseok’s hole. Then again, and again, and again.

“You, _ fuck_, hyung, _ fuck _ you’re too much.”

Experimentally, he brings a hand away from Yohan’s thighs to tweak at one of Yohan’s nipples. The boy scrunches his face up and whines so prettily, shuddering at the touch. Wooseok tells himself to play around with that revelation another time.

_ Another time. _Wooseok’s head goes dizzy with the thought of doing this again with Yohan, with the thought of having Yohan all to himself.

“Hey, Yohan-ah?”

“_Hngh_, y-yeah?”

“Have you ever fucked someone before?”

Yohan splutters for a bit, before confessing, “I mean . . . no, not really.”

Wooseok doesn’t know why that makes him feel a little happy. “Good,” he ends up saying. “I’m gonna teach you how, one day, is that okay with you?”

“_Mmmh_, and why not today?” Yohan wonders aloud, distracted by the way his own cock glides between Wooseok’s cheeks, by the way his cock catches at bit at the pucker of Wooseok’s hole.

“Because,” Wooseok says, swollen lips grazing Yohan’s as he takes one of the boy’s hands and presses it to the cleft of his ass, “ ‘cause today I’m gonna teach you how to do _ this._”

Yohan’s Adam’s apple bobs as he takes a nervous gulp. “O-okay.”

“Good boy, Yohan-ah,” he hums, brushing the boy’s bangs away so that he can study Yohan’s glassy eyes and his puffy lips. _ One day I’ll have you all to myself_, Wooseok thinks, pressing his mouth to Yohan’s once more, this kiss headier and messier than most. He feels a little like he’s drunk. The fire pit in his gut burns away what was left of his self-control and he’s breathing fire, losing himself to a stupidly beautiful blaze.

_ One day. _

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey, hyung—”
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
> “We didn’t even end up using the condoms today.”
> 
> Wooseok laughs under his breath. “Next time.”


End file.
